Survivor: Kattlelox Island
|unfinished_business = Mega Man, Vyse |yoshi_desert = Link, Bowser, Rosalina |battle_royale = Morrigan, Amaterasu, Phoenix, Vyse |final_showdown = Reala |previousseason = Blood vs. Water |nextseason = Unfinished Business |}}Survivor: Kattlelox Island is the twenty-second season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on January 30th, 2014. It was the first fanfic written in 2014. Read the season here! The show premiered on January 30th, 2014 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. The season stars 18 contestants who are owned by three of the biggest video game companies in the world; Nintendo, Sega, and Capcom. Each are separated into their own unique tribes. Exile Island returns this season, along with two hidden immunity idols buried there, bringing back the tradition of idols being buried on Exile Island. This was last done in Survivor: Aquatic Ruin. In Episode 5, the losing tribe of the reward challenge would end up being dissolved into the two remaining tribes. Capcom ended up being the tribe to be dissolved, and they were split evenly into the other two tribes, making it 7 against 7. This twist was originally from Survivor: Ultimates. In Episode 6, Pudding decided to quit the game, having signed up for the sole purpose of outlasting her rival; SEGA All Stars contestant Ulala. This makes her the first female quitter of the series. Reala was named the winner in the final episode on April 17th, 2014, defeating Morrigan and Joe Musashi in a 4-3-1 vote. Link won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Reala and Gum. Mega Man and Vyse returned to play the game again in Survivor: Unfinished Business. Vyse placed 5th, while Mega Man made it just short of the finals placing 3rd. Link, Bowser, and Rosalina returned as favorites for Survivor: Yoshi Desert. They placed 11th, 19th, and 10th respectively. Morrigan, Amaterasu, Phoenix, and Vyse returned to play in the all-star season Survivor: Battle Royale. They placed 21st, 23rd, 15th, and 4th respectively. Mario and Sonic were both strongly considered to play in this season as representatives for the Nintendo and Sega tribes respectively. However, wanting new blood, the idea was dropped. Contestants INTRO Capcom: Dante, Jill, Morrigan, Mega Man, Amaterasu, Phoenix Nintendo: Rosalina, Marth, Link, Falco, Bowser, Pichu Sega: Reala, Vyse, Wave, Pudding, Joe Musashi, Gum :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: One of the best seasons since All-Stars, Kattlelox Island showed off amazing blindsides, amazing villains, and a good ending. The fact that villains were the ones running the show, and the heroes were messing up was a rare sight to watch. The Winner: Despite being one the best villains over all, Reala is a middle tier winner. He played a strong strategy game, and got information through his powers. His win isn't one of the best because he was up against weak competition in the Final 3; rude and quiet players. Characters © Nintendo / Sega / Capcom Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Exile Island